nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Callie Curry
Callie Marie Rivers (born September 15, 1989) is an American volleyball player who played for the Leonas de Ponce of the Liga de Voleibol Superior Femenino. Rivers played college volleyball for University of Florida and is daughter of Doc Rivers, current head coach of the Los Angeles Clippers, and older sister of current NBA player Austin Rivers. Career High school Rivers played volleyball at Winter Park High School in Winter Park, Florida. She set school career records for kills (1,394), attempts (2,356) and blocks (184.5) and ranked second in digs (542) and aces (215) and third in hitting percentage all-time (.460). During her sophomore year, Rivers was the Florida Dairy Farmers Class 6A Player of the Year and runner-up for 2005 Florida Dairy Farmers Miss Volleyball. As a junior she was again the Florida Dairy Farmers Class 6A Player of the Year and 2006 Gatorade Florida High School Player of the Year and was named to 2006 Mizuno/Volleyball Magazine second-team All-America team. She led Winter Park to three Florida Class 6A state titles. Rivers is a three-time Orlando Sentinel Central Florida Player of the Year (2004-06), first-team All-Orange County selection (2004-06),PrepVolleyball.com All-America selection (2004-06), and Florida Sportswriters Association Class 6A first team all-state honoree (2004-06). Rivers was named to the All- State 1st Team from 2004 to 2006 and the Team Florida High Performance Team, and was an FACA Senior All-Star Selection in 2006. She is a two-time AAU All-America selection (2003-04), member of Volleyball Magazine’s 10th-ranked recruiting class and was ranked as No. 13 player in nation by PrepVolleyball.com in 2007.A 2007 Volleyball Magazine Fab 50 selection. She is the first athlete in the history of Winter Park High School to have her jersey retired. College She played college women's volleyball at University of Florida. During her four years at Florida, the Lady Gators posted a great 110-15 record (.880), winning three SEC Conference titles. Depsite dominating seasons, the Gators never got past the second round. Rivers was a two-time All-American, two-time Academic All- District selection, All-Sec first team, All-Sec freshmen team, and set the UF record for blocks per game by a freshman outside hitter with an average of 0.51. She also recorded the fourth-highest kills per game average (2.71) and the fifth-highest points per game average (3.29) in school history by a freshman. University of Florida Statistics International Career Also a member of USA Junior National A2 team in 2004 and played on 2005 USA Junior National Team, and was named MVP of 2006 USA High Performance Championships while playing for USA Junior National A2 Team In November 2010 she joined Leonas de Ponce a volleyball team that plays in Ponce, Puerto Rico. Clubs * University of Florida (2007–2010) * Leonas de Ponce (2010) Personal Life Rivers is the daughter of Los Angeles Clippers head coach Doc Rivers and Kristen Rivers (née Campion),and has three brothers: Jeremiah, Austin, and Spencer. All three played or are currently playing basketball: Jeremiah was a member of the Maine Red Claws, while Austin is currently a point guard for the Los Angeles Clippers, and Spencer played point guard for UC Irvine. She is currently dating Dallas Mavericks basketball player Seth Curry, her childhood sweetheart. She gave birth to their first child, Carter Lynn Curry. See Also *Rivers Family *Gallery:Rivers Family *Gallery:Callie Rivers R Ri R R R R